Home is Where the Heart is
by Akku-chan
Summary: What if in another reality, the Yondaime’s last wish was granted? Naruto becomes a hero and is well respected. What if our Naruto switched with him? How far would he go to go “home”? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One: Confusion

Ok, I know I shouldn't be doing this but it just came up! I'll have to put my "Meetings of Importance" on hold for now.

Summary: What if in another reality, the Yondaime's last wish was granted? Naruto becomes a hero and is well respected. What if our Naruto switched with him? How far would he go to go "home"?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Dude, I'm just in my freshman year n high school.

-.-.-

Home is Where the Heart is

Chapter 1: Confusion

By: Akki no Tama

-.-.-

I walked out of the Hokage Tower, my next mission in my hands. My back slouched and my eyes were only on the scroll. I sighed and pocketed it, then forced my weary eyes to take in the scenes around me.

The sun was high above me and I could feel its heat beating on the back of my neck. Wearing black wasn't good on a day like this. The armor I was wearing was getting warm and it felt heavy…or maybe it was just the atmosphere.

Everywhere I looked, it was depressing. I hated how Konoha turned out these last few years. The war with Sound was taking its toll on the once beautiful village that many called home. Kids were out of site, though it was after academy hours. The venders were closed. Only a few shops were open, and they were either for weapons, clothes, or food. Too many people were afraid of a surprise attack or were out on missions. This was a village made up of shinobi and only retired shinobi or shinobi who wanted to show skills other then killing opened shops. There weren't that many shops left, though. Half of Konoha has been blown up or destroyed.

I glanced at the Hokage monument. It showed only five faces but Konoha had many Hokages over the years. Over half of them were killed with the war on Sound. The current one, Ebisu, was trying to earn money for our village and defend. We no longer had enough shinobi to attack Sound.

Kakashi-sensei had died in an ambush when he was supposed to have only been doing a B-rank mission. There wasn't anything left but his head. His left eye socket, the one with the Sharingan, was empty. I myself found the eye a few yards away from the head in some bushes, a kunai through it. I knew he stabbed himself in the eye so the enemy couldn't get. It was a sad thought to know he was desperate enough to do that.

Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan died protecting a group of children who didn't realize the village was being attacked. Neji died trying to get to them. Only one of the five kids survived and he lost his right hand.

Kiba had been guarding the gate when a surprise attack came. He was one of the first to die that day. I have to take care of his dog now. Shino would have but he's currently in the hospital. He's in a coma and no one knows when he'll wake up.

Chouji had food poisoning and was at the hospital when the Sound shinobi had the great idea to attack the hospital. Chouji had saved many lives with his large body, covering them from the explosion. Asuma had brought us his body after the fight.

Ino also died that day. She was pregnant and couldn't fight. Shikamaru wasn't the same since. He constantly takes missions to get his mind off his dead best friend, wife and unborn child or goes drinking when he isn't on a mission.

I can't blame him. I usually go with him but I don't drink. It would dull my senses and I couldn't afford that with the constant attacks. I just go to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He's starting to get gray strands in his hair. It was about time, most of us do. But it still surprised me a little, even though I was expecting it, since Shikamaru is still the most laid back guy I know. My waist long blonde hair is streaked with silver. Many would think I was older or trying to look cool (which, in most people's opinion, did look unique) but I'm only nineteen.

Everyone is stressed out. I'm getting tired with all the constant missions. I may be ANBU and the most hyperactive ninja (though that title isn't so hard to achieve now a days) but I still had limits.

Every time I'm back home, I force myself to look at what Konoha became. It was a reminder of my failure to protect my own home. But I won't let this place be destroyed without a fight. I know I'm only delaying the inevitable. Orochimaru is slowly winning, but that doesn't mean I'll quit. I refuse to quit! Even with almost all of my friends dead, even with all I've done for this place and the people here still hate me, I won't give up or run away. Because even if this place hates me, I still love it. It's my home and I know no other.

I had a bitter sweet smile as I continued to look around. In my heart, this place was one thing. It was a shinobi village, _yes_. It was a broken, defeated place, _yes_. It was nearly destroyed and it was only a matter of time before it was destroyed, _yes_. But it was only one thing to me.

"Home," I whispered as I left it, probably for the last time. Every mission had a chance of someone dying.

-.-.-

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" a chuunin yelled frantically as she charged into the Hokage's office without knocking. "Forgive me for intruding, but I have some important news!"

Ebisu immediately turned his attention to her, leaving his still-need-to-be-looked-after work on his desk. "Yes, what is it? What happened?"

"He-I-I just don't know what to say!" she cried out, nearly bursting into tears.

"Moegi, tell me! What is it?" Ebisu asked his former student, finally losing patience.

" L-Leader…" Moegi began, reverting back to her nick name of Naruto so long ago. She had a tendency to drop formalities when she was feeling an extreme emotion. "Ebisu-sensei…no one can find him! H-he's just gone!"

Ebisu slumped onto his chair, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. "Naruto's gone? We can't afford to lose him too…Is there any evidence he was killed or kidnapped?"

"N-nothing! There was nothing!" Moegi said, finally bursting into tears. "Please, please find him!"

Ebisu shook his head sadly. "Regrettably, we do not have the man power. Where ever he is, he's on his own."

-.-.-

I stifled a moan as I came to. I didn't know where I was, but I could feel pain at the back of my head. My head pounded and my body ached, as if I had been in a fight, a bad one. Usually after a good night's rest I would be fine thanks to the power of a certain fox demon living inside me.

"He's waking up!" someone shouted. "Tell Hokage-sama he's waking up!"

I tired to sit up but I was gently pushed back down by someone stronger than me. At least, someone stronger than me at the moment. I struggled to open my eye lids but they seemed to be glued together. When I finally managed to open them, I quickly shut them due to the light.

"Blasted light…" I mumbled as I held my arm over my eyes. Someone quickly closed the curtains and I opened my eyes again. I stared in complete and utter shock at what I saw.

Old man Sarutobi …he stood right in front of me…but that couldn't be!

Sarutobi smiled at me and said warmly, "Good morning."

Rage filled me and despite a medic-nin's protests and ignoring my headache, I sat up and glared hatefully at the one in front of me. They seemed surprised and shocked. I spat out, "Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?"

They froze for a moment before sharing a look between them. A medic-nin whispered to him, "Could he have amnesia…? But, usually patients who have amnesia don't lash out in anger…"

I glared at the Third as I thought up possible conclusions. The most likely one was that Orochimaru put up this whole scheme to get something from me. But what could he want? He's close enough to destroying the Leaf, there's nothing he could get from me that he doesn't already know with all the spies and traitors there are.

"Naruto-kun, do you know who we are?" he asked me gently, as if to a child.

I responded coldly, "If you want something from me, just get to the point and stop with this nonsense."

He frowned and asked me, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" I asked, deciding to deflect or mislead any questions thrown at me. Best not to give anything away. There has to be a purpose to this, might as well find out what that is.

"Naruto-kun, do you know who I am?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Uh…the crappiest version of Santa Clause I have ever seen?"

He gave me a look that showed that he was not impressed. He said to the medic-nin, "He seems fine now. I think he was just embarrassed that we found him like that."

Wait, like what?

I carefully kept my face neutral as he left me alone with the medic-nin. She checked me over and said brightly, "There! I think you'll be fine now. You just bumped your head a little. You can leave if you want to." She smiled and left me there.

When she closed the door, I twitched. Did she just…? No…but she did! She _smiled _at me. _'The fuck?' _I thought. _'What happened? And how the hell…wait…'_

I made a confused face.

_'Why can't I remember what happened after I left Konoha?'_

-.-.-

So, you like? I know this is shorter than most of my chapters, but this fic would probably be really short.

Review! (")


	2. Chapter 2: Spoiled Brat

So, here's the next chappie! Much longer than the other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-.-.-

Home is Where the Heart is

-.-.-

Chapter Two: Spoiled Brat

-.-.-

_'Why can't I remember what happened after I left Konoha?'_

The thought seemed to bounce around in my head. It must have been a while until I was brought out of my musings when the nurse came back with fresh, clean clothes. She smiled at me one last time before setting them in front of me and left.

I automatically checked to see if she or anyone left any "surprises" there for me. None. Nothing. They were just regular, black, _clean _clothes. Since when did anyone have time to clean clothes with the war going on…? I found a few items in the clothes. Wires, a shuriken and two kunai. I also found a key. Why were they in there…? And the Third…I frowned. This was confusing.

When I looked down, I realized that I had put the clothes on. Wait, why was I so short? Ok, I was always a little short for my age, well, I like to think everyone else is just tall but…

I froze. By chance I caught sight of myself in a mirror. Slowly, very slowly and carefully, I turned around and stared. Only years and years of training kept me from screaming.

I was twelve again.

_'And short,' _I couldn't help but think. I took a full look of myself, looking up and down and behind. I never noticed I had such a firm butt before…er-moving on.

I couldn't help but make a small whimper as I ran my hands through my hair. My fully _blond _hair. No familiar silver streaks. My hair was short again, not the long hair I was used to. Sure it was a bit girly (I cringed at the thought) but it was handy for some of the jutsus I performed.

"Uzumaki-sama," the nurse said as she knocked, entering the room. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Y-yeah…" I accidentally said. Shit, I was stuttering. _Why _was I stuttering? And what was with the Uzumaki-sama?

She gave me a curious look before smiling brightly, _again_. "Right this way then, Uzumaki-sama."

I was confused. Why did she continue to smile at me? I checked her out when she wasn't looking. She looked old enough to remember the Kyubi attack. So why was she so…_nice_?

_'The…hell…is…going…on?' _I thought in a daze.

"Please sign here, Uzumaki-sama," the person behind the desk said respectively.

I swear, Orochimaru must have a tumor or something if he thinks I'll fall for this. The snake bastard probably tried to think and it overloaded. I glared coldly at him and signed the paper. He ignored my glare, as if it was nothing new.

I left the hospital and walked to my apartment. At least, what was supposed to be my apartment. I walked right past it when I realized someone was inside it. A couple that were doing…unmentionable things. Could have at least closed the curtains.

I noticed during my walk that Konoha…was just how I remember it before the War. Except, no one glared, sneered, or spat at me. They _smiled, waved, _and _greeted _me. _What_ was Orochimaru's point? What was he trying to _do_?

Ok, I was seriously starting to get unnerved with their politeness. The hate, anger, and despair I can deal with. I grew up with them, they were like my childhood friends (since I didn't _have _child hood friends) and I knew how to deal with them. But…what they're doing to me now, I don't think I can take much more…

I sighed. It must be so stupid. I had always wanted to be accepted, always wanted to be _respected _and _admired _and most of all…_loved._ But here I am with all these people who seem to be doing just that and I can't accept it! I bled, suffered, and risked everything for Konoha and this place seems to be giving everything I ever wanted but…I can't accept it. I can't get used to it, it's so strange…so foreign. I don't know how to react to this.

"What's with the eyes?"

I stopped walking out of surprise. What the hell? I'm supposed to be an ANBU captain, I shouldn't have been surprised. I wiped all emotion out of my face and turned to look at the person who spoke.

No…way…

"Kakashi-sensei?" I blurted out. I mentally flinched at the slip.

The masked shinobi smiled under his mask. "Aw, I'm honored to be called sensei by you! You seem to be in a good mood. You're not glaring!" He chuckled.

My shocked face was replaced by my emotionless mask again. I get it now. Orochimaru wants me to be in a happy place. I'm not sure why. Maybe to get me out of the way? Or maybe to distract me…or to get something out of me, drop my guard and kill me. I won't fall for it, you snake loving bastard.

"What do you want?" I asked in monotone.

The jounin smiled and said, "Oh, I just saw you and you had this really sad look in your eyes. So I stopped to say 'hi'."

I turned my back to him and I said without looking at him, "I don't need you baby sitting me."

Kakashi followed me and said, "If you tell your problems then maybe it would help you feel better. It's not good for a little kid to keep things bottled up."

"Or maybe I don't trust you," I responded smoothly.

He looked at me in surprise and studied me for a bit.

I stopped completely and glared at him, my frustration building. "Do you feel some twisted sense of duty that you have to protect me? Look after me? If you don't, maybe you just get some sick pleasure from stalking me. Then again, I shouldn't expect anything more from a pervert. But I didn't know you were a pedophile, too." He looked at me in surprise, shock, and sadness. Maybe even some guilt.

I turned away from him. _'Orochimaru is going all out on this delusion.'_

I didn't notice the glares people sent towards Kakashi.

-.-.-

Kakashi looked at Naruto as he walked away from him. He felt sad and guilty over what the young blond said.

_'Naruto always said hurtful things before, or at least things that were meant to be hurtful. I never bothered with them. No one really cared if he insulted them…because we all just thought he didn't mean them or was just frustrated with life. But what he said right now…it hurt. But why?' _Kakashi thought it over.

The silver haired jounin sighed. _'Do I really feel the need to look after him…just because he's the son of my dead sensei?'_

Kakashi whipped out his Icha Icha Paradise and pretended to read it as he walked the opposite direction Naruto took.

-.-.-

I'll admit, I do not have any idea where I am going. Not one clue. I knew where I was, but I definitely didn't know where I am _going. _I don't even know where I live. My apartment was, apparently, taken over by a horny couple.

I sighed in defeat until I stumbled with the sudden weight of someone on top of me.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" someone whispered in a supposedly seductive way into my ear. "I was looking all over for you!" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I shrugged the girl off me. When I turned around, I found the girl was Ino. Ok, I suppose someone should just shave off my eyebrows and draw fake ones on my forehead. That way I won't have to always raise my eyebrows all the time in this place. I had expected to find her still alive, but what is she doing with me? She should be off chasing Shikamaru or, obviously, Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I asked, letting annoyance hint through my words.

Ino struck a thinking pose, one that was meant to be cute. It wasn't. "How about we go on a date?"

Ok, if Orochimaru was trying to make this my "perfect" place, why would he make Ino chase after me? I showed no interest in her before. At least not like that. Could have done Sakura, though I long out grew my crush on her.

"Ino-pig! How dare you bother Naruto-kun like that?"

Speak of the devil and he will show up.

I turned my head slightly to see Sakura in all her pink haired glory. Her hair was long like when we were kids. Ino whirled angrily around to her. They glared angrily at each other.

"Well, well, forehead-girl. I see the only thing oversized about you is your brow and your attitude!" Ino yelled.

"And I see only your ugly, pig shaped snout!" Sakura countered.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't want to date a girl with a big forehead!"

"He wouldn't want to date a girl with such an ugly _face_!"

I thought, _'This is getting weird. Fighting over Sasuke…sure, ok, I can understand. The guy's a walking wet dream. (But me and my homophobic tendencies that are a part of every male don't think so, of course!) Fighting over me is just weird.' _I stealthily sneaked away as they argued with each other.

"Man, women are so troublesome." I heard when I turned a corner. I saw the person who spoke. It was Shikamaru and Chouji sat next to him on the grass, munching on a bag of chips. Just like old times, too.

I debated weather or not to approach them. I finally decided to leave them be until an idea hit me. I walked over to them and stood at their feet. Shikamaru gave me a what-do-you-want look while Chouji looked at me curiously.

"Is there something you need, Naruto-san?" Chouji asked politely.

I raised an eyebrow. This really was _weird_. "Yeah," I heard myself saying. "I need your help on something."

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other warily. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked cautiously.

I motioned for them to follow me. They obediently did, which surprised me. What surprised me more was the fact that they didn't complain. I led them away, to an ideal place with no one around.

"Naruto-san, why are we-"

I cut off Chouji's question by slamming them both against two trees, my gripe on their necks strong. Chouji, who was physically stronger than me would have easily thrown me off but the chakra in my arms kept him at bay.

"What are you doing?" Chouji asked as he struggled.

Shikamaru growled out, "Just because you're supposed to be a great hero and all you think you'll get away with this?"

I looked at him with confusion on my face. "Hero?"

Shikamaru looked at me like I was stupid. "Yeah, being the carrier of Kyubi and-"

"How did you know about that?" I hissed out. They clawed at my arms as my gripe tightened in my surprise. "Wait…" I relaxed slightly, confusing them even more. "I forgot…Heh. Of course Orochimaru would know. Man, this genjutsu is really convincing. I almost fell for it…"

"What are you talking about?" Chouji asked.

I quickly jumped back and used the wire I found in my clothes earlier to tie them up. They struggled against the wires that bounded them and glared at me. I poured chakra to strengthen the wires.

"Why are you doing this?" Shikamaru asked me. "What are you doing?"

"You can stop playing this game, Orochimaru. Whatever the hell you want from me, either just take it or stop this nonsense and torture me for it." I looked at both of them in the eye. They only held confusion. Hmm…This genjutsu was really good. I concentrated to try and find the core and dispel it but it didn't work. I was never good at genjutsu anyway.

"You're crazy!" Chouji declared. "Nuts! What's wrong with you?"

I sighed. I guess I should play along…for now. "Alright, what is 'normal' for me?"

"Don't answer, Chouji!" Shikamaru suddenly said. He studied me. "He could be an enemy ninja trying to infiltrate Konoha."

"You always were pretty smart, Shikamaru," I said. "But I'm not. I guess this was one of the few times you were wrong, huh?"

Shikamaru gave me a surprised look. Chouji said, "How could you know Shikamaru was smart? His grades in the academy are the lowest."

Wait a sec…I brought my hand up to my forehead and frowned. There was no forehead protector. "We're still in the academy?"

They both gave me alarmed looks. "Did you bump your head or something?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru continued to look me over and see what was wrong.

I wiped all emotion off my face. I never was good at it like Neji or Sasuke. "Alright, tell me…what happened after the Kyubi attacked. My life history."

"You could still be an enemy ninja," Shikamaru stated flatly.

I whipped out a kunai and pressed it closely to his neck, faster than he could see. I didn't draw blood. "If I am, I can kill you right now. So tell me, what is 'my' life history here? What kind of sick story did Orochimaru come up with? I'll admit, I'm curious."

"Leave him alone!" Chouji yelled out, renewing his struggles.

"You're supposed to be a genius," I said, ignoring Chouji. Shikamaru was sweating and looking at me in fear. "You should know what the possible out comes are. Now tell me. Chances are, talking will buy you time and someone _may _find us before I can kill you."

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. I pulled the kunai away.

"When you were born, the Kyubi no Kitsune was sealed inside of you because demons are immortal and the only way to beat one is sealing it away," he began. Chouji calmed down and looked at us intently. "The Yondaime wished for you to be a hero. Everyone respected him and granted his wish. You were seen as a hero for having to carry the burden of the Kyubi."

I frowned. Well, that explained quite a bit. "How did 'I' grow up?" I asked quietly.

Shikamaru tried to keep emotion off his face but his eyes told me everything. He was still scared but now he was also curious. "You were trained to be a great fighter, everyone respected you and told their children to do the same. Everyone wanted to be your friend or to help you out. You were loved, admired, and you were given everything you ever wanted. No one treated you badly."

I could tell he wasn't lying, I was always good at telling if someone was lying. As a child, I had to be good at it. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be alive. Many wanted to hurt me and I didn't want to die. Even though he wasn't lying, I could tell he was keeping something from me. Something was off. "How did I react to this? What was my attitude?"

Shikamaru hesitated, but answered slowly. "You were a brat and treated everyone like crap. You didn't appreciate it and you always wanted to be left alone. You…resented the burden. When your fan girls came after you, you would either ignore them or say hurtful things to them. Even to the adults, but they ignored it and still came flocking after you."

"And how…why do people take that from me?"

"Because…they think that you need to vent. They think you might need the time to adjust. They think…you'll get better."

"What do _you _think?"

"…I think you're a spoiled brat."

I wasn't looking at him anymore. I was looking at the sky, lost in my memories.

-.-.-

_"Sasuke-kun!" a pink haired girl yelled out. "Want to go out on a date with me?"_

_"No. Leave me alone." Sasuke walked away, leaving a devastated girl behind._

_The girl perked up immediately and declared, "He's just playing hard to get."_

_"Sakura-chan! Why don't you do out with me? Leave that loser alone!" I said loudly._

_Sakura glared at me and said, "Who'd want to date a loser like you? Humph."_

-.-.-

_"Demon brat! You don't deserve to kiss the ground we walk on!"_

_"Yeah! How dare you let your filthy feet touch our beautiful home?"_

_"Moron!"_

_"Filth!"_

_"Brat!"_

_"Nothing more than trash that wasn't taken out."_

_"Then maybe we should take it out for the moron who forgot to."_

_Pain._

-.-.-

_"Sasuke-kun is so great! He' so amazing!" a girl cooed._

_"No one can beat him!" another said._

_"Yeah! Yeah! He's incredible!" a third joined in._

_"Unlike that loser Naruto, he doesn't know anything! Can't even pass one test!"_

_"Ha! Can't even walk without tripping!"_

_"What a moron!"_

_"A complete and utter loser!"_

_"Hahaha! Yeah."_

-.-.-

_Sasuke glared at everyone, clearly disgusted. They, in returned, looked at him with adoring eyes._

_He was perfect._

_The prefect ninja._

_The perfect fighter._

_The genius._

_Nothing was imperfect about him. He was the ideal ninja. Everyone knew he would be great._

_I sat from a roof top and stared at him, and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking._

_-.-.-_

_"See that kid there? Yeah, he's the demon."_

_"Why is he out? He should be kept in a cage!"_

_"No, Hokage-sama just wants it to think it's normal."_

_"So he won't kill us all?"_

_"Yeah. But one day he'll snap!"_

_"Then we should kill it now!"_

_"No, there are too many people watching right now."_

-.-.-

"Naruto?"

I was jerked out of my thoughts and stared wide eyed at the two in front of me. "Oh…I guess I zoned out. Sorry…" I said dully. I didn't know what I was doing. I felt sluggish and I needed something to wake me up. I brought the kunai I was still holding and quickly sliced my wrist, making Chouji yell out in surprise and Shikamaru to look at me in horror. I didn't let the blood drip down. I tore a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around my wrist. I was wide awake now.

"You…why did you…" Chouji tried to say, baffled by my erratic behavior.

I shook my head. "I wasn't myself. I guess…here I'm supposed to be some sort of jerk, huh? A guy with a stick up my ass." I laughed without mirth. I thought, _'Like Sasuke…'_

They didn't share my humor and looked at me strangely.

"Anyway, is that all?" I asked. They didn't respond. "Oh well, I guess if I need anything I could just ask someone else. Sorry about this, but I can't take any chances." I formed hand seals for a jutsu. "Nothing personal, it's just business." I slammed the palm of my hands to their foreheads, causing them to tense up and then fall to unconsciousness.

"It'll make you forget what happened today…" I said. "Though this is just a genjutsu, my gut says differently…and a fighter should always trust his gut, right?"

I looked sadly up at the sky.

_'This place…really is perfect…right…?'_

-.-.-

I left the two where I found them, making it look like they just fell asleep. I was thinking again and didn't know where I was going. I was just wondering around. The sun would set in another hour, I noticed absent mindedly.

I looked around, my habit of looking around Konoha kicking in. It was so…_perfect_. It wasn't the broken beauty that was my home. It was perfect, beautiful. To add to that, no one was glaring at me. But the stares were still there, so maybe it wasn't so perfect. None of the buildings were missing, everyone was still alive. In both ways. They were living and they were happy and just enjoying being alive.

It made my heart ache. I looked at the ground, depressed. Why was I here? Was there a purpose? What if…dear Hokages…this wasn't Orochimaru's trick?

I stopped walking, angry at myself. That's just what Orochimaru would want me to think. This is a good trick, almost fooled me a few times, but I won't, I refuse to fall for it! But I can't seem to shake off the feeling it was only kidding myself…

I continued to walk. I'll play this game of his for now. When I find a way out, I'll jump at the chance. I looked around the area again, hopelessly looking for a sign that would tell me what to do.

I still didn't know where I was supposed to "live."

I guess I should have asked Shikamaru and Chouji. Oh well, too late for that. I stopped in front of a sign.

"Uzumaki Residence." It read.

Well, if that wasn't a sign, then I was more dense than I thought. But…I looked at the house that…was…whoa.

I stared without caring if anyone saw. Ok, that was a very, very big house. Mansion. Whatever.

An incredibly large house was in front of me, beyond a gate. Was this where I lived? It was…extravagant. It looked to be a place where one of the old clans like the Hyuga would live.

"Why are you just standing there?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and this time, I made sure there wasn't any emotion on my face.

"Naruto-san," Uchiha Sasuke greeted me. I had to resist the urge to pound him into the ground. "Why are you just standing in front of your house?"

"I was thinking," I said simply. The simple answers were always the best ones.

"About what?" He asked me, coming to stand next to me.

"A lot of things." I didn't look at him. His behavior was strange to me. Almost like he was a normal person, not the ice prince I knew.

"What sort of things?" He asked me.

"…Why do you want to know?"

He sighed. I don't think I ever heard Sasuke sigh like that. "You should open up more."

"You should mind your own business." I said it as I opened the gate with the key I found. I locked the gate and walked away from him, I left him watching my retreating back.

I entered the house with the same key I just used on the gate. I closed the door behind me and I leaned against it. Today was strange…and new…I wondered if I would ever find my way home. This place was perfect, but I guess I didn't want perfection. Perfection was…not perfect for me.

I just seemed to thrive in a world of pain.

I sighed and wondered around the complex, memorizing the lay out. No one was here besides me, it was a little unsettling. Some places had a thick layer of dust covering things and the picture frames were down, so I wouldn't see what picture there was. I got curious and turned one of them over.

It was the Yondaime and a woman…and he had his arms wrapped around her. She had one hand holding the Yondaime's and the other on top of her bulging belly.

Then it clicked. It made sense now. The questions why he chose me as the sacrifice, why I had to suffer so much…why I was alone. My father, the Yondaime, died to save his village. I already knew my mother died from child birth, Tsunade told me when she found the records. I had just thought my father abandoned me because he also thought I was a monster. I accepted it, but it left a hollow feeling inside me. To know he wanted to save me, wanted me to be a hero…The hollow feeling wasn't so hollow anymore.

I smiled a soft smile without really knowing it yet knowing full well I was smiling. I gently blew the dust off it and placed it upright. I left it there.

Eventually, I found my room. At least, I assumed it was my room. It was the only one that was relatively clean and had clothes, weapons, and other things that were somewhat taken care of. I laid on my futon. I couldn't fall asleep, too many thoughts plagued my mind. I was forced to use a sleeping jutsu on myself after a while.

I hope nothing bad happened to Konoha while I was away.

-.-.-

Ok! That's the second chapter! Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Ok, third chapter, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-.-.-

Home is Where the Heart is

-.-.-

Chapter Three: Realization

-.-.-

_(Dream)_

_Killing, bleeding, crying, screaming, begging, glaring, punching, running, kicking, dying-_

_A scream tore through the mixed images, cracking it, shattering, breaking, falling, landing-_

_Chink, chink, chink the broken pieces said as they fell to the ground, breaking up even more-_

_A sob, tears drowning the pieces, cleaning it, washing, ripples distorting an image when a tear drop fell in the water, slowing down, the water started to become calm-_

_Images shown on the now smooth water-_

_"No! Please no-"_

_"Shikamaru!"_

_"God damn it! He was just a child-"_

_"No! God no! Please, please, please!"_

_"Please, they're just children-"_

_"Don't touch her! Sakura-chan!"_

_"Sasuke, you traitor! He was our teacher!"_

_"Iruka-sen-"_

_"Godaime-sama! Old hag! You can't be de-"_

_"NNNOOOOO_OOOOO!"

I sat up, a scream coming out from my throat. I immediately stopped once I realized I was screaming. I sat there, on my futon, panting in a cold sweat. I cold feel my hands clutching the blankets tightly, almost tearing them. My eyes were unnaturally wide and I stared at nothing but the wall.

I hated the nightmares. They always haunted me, reminding me of what I lost and what I could lose. They made me become paranoid, sometimes distracting me, other times making me become extremely sensitive to my surroundings. I sighed and got out of the bed, it was almost morning.

I took a shower from the bathroom that was connected to my room. I changed into a fresh set of clothes after looking through the room. It seems that the Naruto who used to live here had no taste in fashion at all. All the clothes he had were dark and all the shirts had a swirl somewhere.

I donned on black pants that were a little loose. The common ninja sandals I wore were dark blue. The shirt I wore was sleeveless and navy blue. I put on a pair of black gloves. I found a black bandanna and put that on too. I guess I was a little self conscious about my bright, blond hair. I strapped the kunai holster on my right thigh.

Damn, I could have used my long hair in the middle of a battle by cutting it off and using them like wires. Ino had used something similar in the preliminaries at our first chuunin exam. My hair, however, was far more useful. It was nearly unbreakable with my and Kyuubi's chakras strengthening it, and could be used for traps, as weapons, and if someone dared it grab it during a fight, I could cut it off and make the hairs climb over the enemy's body to immobilize him. Sometimes it was annoying though, and people tended to think I was a little feminine looking or a masculine looking female. Damn my height and leanness.

I looked myself in the mirror and couldn't help but sigh. It was weird having my hair so short, thought it was longer than what most boys had. My hair only went past my shoulders by an inch or two. The fact that it wasn't streaked silver reminded me how young this body was. This Naruto…probably didn't have anything to worry about, besides the typical ninja stuff.

I left the house and was about to go to the Hokage Tower until I remembered I was still in the academy. It was a strange walk there. The girls would try and fight to walk with me, some latching onto my arms. I tried to ignore them, but I nearly lost my temper at times. Another thing weird about the walk was the fact everything seemed so much bigger than normal. This body really was short. About half of the girls fighting over me were taller than me.

"Naruto-kun! You look so handsome and manly today!"

"Aw! That bandanna is so cute!"

"You have a great sense of fashion!"

When I finally got inside the classroom, I was relieved to find that some were now fighting over Sasuke, who seemed also annoyed by the attention. He actually said that he wanted to be left alone. At least he wasn't ignoring them. Obviously, the girls pretended not to hear and continued to fight with each other.

I didn't know where to sit so I decided the nearest empty seat would do. It was next to Hinata-chan, who blushed crimson the moment I sat down. The other girls yelled out in outrage and started to pick on poor Hinata-chan.

"How dare you steal Naruto-kun's attention!" one of the girls yelled out.

Sakura-chan sneered, "Why would he want to sit next to a loser like you?"

Frowning, I decided to step in and said, "Maybe because she isn't making so much noise like you people." I forgot how much of a bitch Sakura-chan was when we were younger.

Immediately the girls quieted and tried to look attractive. I looked out the window, embarrassed for them. They weren't very developed yet, so them trying to look sexy as twelve year olds was silly. Hinata continued to fidget nervously and glanced at me every now and then, a confused look on her face. Some of the kids in the class were also giving me odd looks, but I ignored it. They eventually thought I was just having an off day and returned to what they were doing.

Iruka-sensei walked through the door with Mizuki. He smiled at the class and said, "Today we'll be training outside." He paused when some of the students cheered. "Everyone, let's go."

I followed everyone out, staying with the group but not being a part of it. Sasuke was actually having a conversation with someone. I was mildly shocked but I guess some things were different not just for me, but everyone else.

"Naruto-kun, please demonstrate to the class how to throw shuriken," Mizuki said politely.

My indifferent mask was still in place but inside, I was confused. Was I supposed to be the top of the class or was he trying to humiliate me? I stepped forward and quickly, well, quickly for them, threw four shuriken around Mizuki's head, each exactly a millimeter away from touching him. He was leaning against a tree and they landed and stayed next to his head. I hated the bastard, and since I was convinced this was genjutsu, it wouldn't hurt to scare him a bit.

The class was shocked and slowly began to applaud me. Iruka-sensei said, "That was…impressive. Your speed, you must have been training quite a bit to move that fast. I could barely follow myself. Um…Naruto-kun, but your target was over there." He hesitantly pointed to something behind me. "I can't give you a good score unless you do the exercise correctly."

"Then give me a zero," I said without caring. A lot of the class gasped in surprise. I honestly didn't care. What was the big deal with hitting a nonmoving target? It was stupid. But I suppose we all have to start somewhere.

"Naruto-kun? Are you feeling alright?" Iruka asked me.

"Whatever." I said and turned around to walk to Mizuki. I retrieved my shuriken as the stiff-as-a-board sensei looked at me in fear. I walked back to the class and leaned on a tree behind them. Honestly, I was an ANBU captain, that was a cinch.

-.-.-

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! That was amazing!" I heard Sakura-chan say during break. Hmm…I really should stop referring her with the chan part. She isn't the girl I know, I shouldn't compare them.

"Yeah, I couldn't even see you move!" Ino put in.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Why don't you?"

I turned away from them and sat on the swings. Back home, the swings were destroyed along with the rest of the academy. The Sound had wanted to prevent the making of more ninja for the Leaf.

Someone joined me next to the swings. I didn't turn my head but I moved my eyes. It was Sasuke. What did he want?

"You seem different," Sasuke said.

I didn't answer. Let him talk.

"We know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked me. "We're friends, right?"

I stopped the swinging of my legs. That was a bit of a shock. "Did I ever say we were?"

He looked at me, hurt. "No…but I just assumed we were. We always talked…"

I frowned. This was…pathetic. All of my childhood, I wanted to be Sasuke. I wanted his looks, his skills, his popularity…I had wanted his friendship. This place, it looks like things were reversed.

"Are you saying we're not?" Sasuke asked, looking at me intently.

I decided to take pity on him. "If you want to be friends, then we're friends."

He seemed relieved. He just sat there, looking at nothing. I sighed, realizing he wouldn't leave. I asked him curiously, "Why do you want to be friends?"

He looked at me, taken aback. "Why do you ask that?"

"You didn't answer the question."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"You just want to be friends with me, because everyone else wants to?" I asked. I felt…disappointed. This must be how Sasuke felt when everyone was fawning over him. For him to have someone hate him instead, it must have been new. Is that why he declared me his rival instead of someone else?

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Sasuke said. "You're…amazing. It's just, you're special. You have to suffer because of the Kyubi. No one deserves that burden."

"It's not so bad…" I said, surprising him. Then he had this knowing look. "I'm not being modest either." Now he was confused. "It doesn't matter. Break's over."

I stood up and walked inside, Sasuke trailing after me. This time, I was early and not many people were seated yet. I chose an empty desk and Sasuke sat next to me. I laid my head on the desk, my arms under me, making Sasuke confused again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sasuke asked me.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Just a little stressed, nothing more."

"Naruto-kun's stressed? I'll relax your shoulders!" a girl squealed. Sasuke's death glare shut her up and she left us alone, for which I was thankful for. I smirked, my arms hiding it. If he could do that all the time, it wouldn't be so bad having him around.

Slowly, the classroom filled up. After a minute, everyone was here.

"Alright, we already did the field exercise," Iruka-sensei said as he entered the room. "Now for a pop quiz!"

Everyone but the silent types groan. Sasuke seemed excited. I silently sighed. I hated my academy days, my skills worked better under the battle field and pressure, not in a classroom. Text book answers, quizzes, tests, they mean nothing if you can't fight.

"Your quiz," Mizuki said, looking at the class (but avoiding my eyes) as he talked. "Is really rather simple. It'll be like a tournament. We'll hold it outside, for safety precautions. The winner will automatically pass tomorrow's genin test, regardless of how you do in tomorrow's test."

I mentally smirked. This was perfect! I wouldn't have to do tomorrow's test! If I remembered correctly, it was always the bunshin. Wait, this was only genjutsu. I'm getting caught up again…

"First up," Iruka began, "Is Nara Shikamaru against Yamanaka Ino."

I didn't really pay attention to the matches that were fought. I only bothered with the "Rookie Nine." Shikamaru had given up without a fight, making Ino very angry. Sakura fought another girl who I didn't remember the name of. Sakura had barely won. Taijutsu was not her strong point in her academy days. Sasuke fought Chouji and won. Kiba fought a boy who I remembered dying in his first real mission. He was under Shino's command, if I remembered it right. Shino and another boy fought. I didn't know him either. I fought the boy I remembered pushing me and making Sasuke and I share our first kiss. Needless to say, I enjoyed beating him to a pulp even if he was just an illusion. Hinata fought a girl and she won. Hinata felt the need to apologize to the girl and quickly walked off the platform.

We were given a ten minute break. Sasuke wondered over to me and started to chat. "Who do you think will win?" he asked me. I shrugged in reply. "I think you will, you're a great shinobi, you know."

"You're a good one too. But I don't really care who wins," I said. Then I frowned.

He sighed. "What's up with you? You've been acting strange."

I shook my head, signifying that I didn't want to talk about it.

I didn't know myself. I sighed, causing Sasuke to glance my way. Being here was starting wear down my nerves. I don't think I'm thinking properly, either. I keep thinking this might be real, but maybe that was part of the genjutsu…

The second round began. Only eight people were left. The only ones who made it to the third round were Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and me. We were given five minutes to relax. I leaned against the wall as Sasuke did the same next to me. He kept throwing worried glances at me, which annoyed me.

I reviewed in my head what I shouldn't have done today. Then I decided it didn't matter, since this was only a trick of Orochimaru's. Even that excuse was starting to get tired. I mentally sighed. If only there was a way to be sure. All my instincts told me it was all a trick while my guts and that strange dream told me it was different…

I always trusted my guts before, so why should this time be different? I suppose I couldn't accept the fact that all this could be real. The fact that some where, in another universe, I could have it completely made and that everything I ever wanted was practically given to me. Why did it make me feel depressed if this was my dream world?

"Uzumaki Naruto against Inuzuka Kiba," Iruka announced.

I straightened and calmly walked to the arena, ignoring the cheers of my fellow classmates. I stood in front of Kiba and a little a ways from Iruka, who was acting as referee.

"Start!" Iruka ordered.

I calmly stood in front of Kiba, hands at my sides. I eyed him and the dog he had that was on top of his head, Akamaru. I smirked. Kiba may have been a challenge to me back home, but his genin form was no match for an ANBU captain. He moved quickly for a genin, but not for me and I soon had him on his stomach with me sitting on his back, a kunai dangerously close to his neck. With my other hand, I held Akamaru by his hind legs. The dog was barking like mad at me and was growling viciously. It was all done in a matter of seconds, which probably annoyed Kiba greatly.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka declared.

I got off the dog boy and gently put Akamaru down. He bit me. I lifted my hand and he came with it. I brought him to eye level, the only thing keeping him there was his jaw. Kiba got up and glared at me. I ignored him, having a glaring contest with his dog instead. The girls in our class were yelling in outrage at Kiba and his dog, never mind the fact that before they always thought the mutt was cute.

"Let go," I said, ignoring the fact that my hand was dripping blood. I didn't bother to shake him off.

He growled in response.

"Oi! What are you doing with my dog?" Kiba yelled at me.

I smirked. I slowly held out my free hand for the dog to see and poked him in the belly. The dog couldn't help but let go and fall to the ground, on his back. I walked away from him and his owner, both throwing dirty or harassed looks my way.

I took my place next to Sasuke, who was trying to hide that smile he was wearing. It was weird, seeing him smile. I decided he looked better smiling instead of that scowl I was so used to seeing.

Sasuke and Shino were the next to fight. Many of the girls screamed in disgust when they found out Shino worked with bugs. Half of the guys showed some form of disgust with their faces. I remembered how I felt when I found out too and then I felt ashamed. Shino was a bit of a weirdo in my opinion, but so was everyone else I knew. He was a strong, silent type of guy, but he was very reliable. Sasuke tried to go for Shino but soon realized that Shino could make clones out of himself with his bugs. Then came the surprising part.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

It wasn't complete, with only two commas in each eye, but it was still impressive for his age. Not mind boggling like Itachi, but still impressive. After that, he beat Shino. Don't get me wrong, he didn't beat him easily, but he still beat him.

Afterwards, Iruka gave us ten minutes to get ready for our fight against each other. I spent the time relaxing, laying on the grass and staring at the clouds. It was a very Shikamaru like thing to do, and, correct to my assumptions, the lazy bum was doing the same thing. I guess this was much too relaxed for "me" since, again, my other classmates were staring at me. They seem to either like doing that or I must be really off for their standards.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked me when he saw what I was doing.

"Thinking of ten different ways to-" I was about to say "get you in my bed" as a joke, but I doubt my other self would ever say that, so I said instead, "beat you. Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh," he said. "I just never saw you acting so relaxed before."

"You need to get a life," I said. "Thinking about me all the time isn't healthy." I smiled coyly at him. I couldn't help it, in my-for a lack of a better word-childhood, Sasuke and I would tease each other all the time. It was just an automatic thing we did to each other.

As expected (and as I hoped) he blushed immediately and stammered something out, causing more attention to be directed towards us. I burst out laughing. This time, everyone was staring at me in open shock. Sasuke forgot about his blush and his excuse and had wide eyes.

"God," I said. "Don't be such a stuck up prude. You're so easy to tease." I looked at the other people and said to them, "If you're going to ease drop, at least make it not so obvious." They immediately looked away and started to whisper to themselves, probably to say something was wrong with me.

If Orochimaru was behind all this, he sure made things so easy.

I thought it over. If this was Orochimaru's genjutsu, I wouldn't matter if I was butt naked in the middle of the street. But, I was getting used to the idea that maybe, just maybe, this was real. Could somewhere in another reality, I was accepted for who I was? The idea was so strange, so foreign. I always hoped that was true, it was my greatest wish. Being Hokage was one way I figured would be able to achieve it, so it was also my dream. For it to be actually true…could I be happy? No hate filled glares, no whispers about the "Kyubi," no loneliness…at least to a certain extent…The very concept was so unbelievable that-

"The final match is about to begin!" Iruka announced.

I sat up. I always had time to think about it later. I stepped on the platform. This time, everything was quiet. The girls didn't know who to root for and the boys didn't want to miss anything.

Iruka yelled, "Start!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched me. Should I use any jutsus…? But then he would be able to copy it. If it was Orochimaru's trick, it wouldn't matter but if this was another reality, I didn't want him to copy my techniques. Then again, he's only a genin. I should be able to beat him with only taijutsu. After all, a taijutsu specialist is the greatest enemy of a Sharingan user.

As I was deciding on what to do, Sasuke whipped out a couple of shuriken. He threw them and I sidestepped, until I noticed something glint. Wires. The Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade! I was about to roll under them until I felt them wrap around me. I glanced at Sasuke and I noticed he was preparing to perform his fire jutsu. I couldn't move my arms from my sides. This is what I get for underestimating an opponent, even though he was a genin. I tried something I haven't tried in a long time. Begging the fox for help. I usually only have to ask or he'd just give it to me without me having to say anything, but I didn't know this version of Kyubi. My Kyuubi would easily give me anything he could (strangely enough, since we came to an understanding) so I would have been able to do what I needed by now, but this one I didn't know.

If this was a genjutsu, I shouldn't be able to contact the Kyubi. He is an old, (I hesitate to say) wise being, so he shouldn't be affected by something so simple as a human genjutsu. Ironically, I suck in genjutsu while he is the king of illusions. Then there is the fact he is a fire and illusion type fox and I don't know that many fire jutsus. Life is funny sometimes.

-.-.-

"…Kyubi?" I asked, my voice echoing. I stood in front of a large cage. It was dark but I could see perfectly for some odd reason.

**"What pathetic human worm comes to my domain?" **I heard a deafening voice demand.

I smirked. "_You're _domain? Last time I checked, this was my mind, thank you very much."

**"So it's the miserable human brat I'm stuck in," **Kyubi said in a bored tone. **"What do you want?"**

"I need your help," I began. I was cut off by his laughter.

When he stopped, he roared at me, **"YOU DARE ASK FOR MY HELP?"**

"Well, it wouldn't _hurt _you," I said, exasperated. "Come on, I'll let you out every once in a while. It must totally suck being stuck in here."

He stopped and I could see his glowing eyes staring at me. **"Who are you? You're not the same brat from before."**

"Has he ever visited you?"

**"No."**

"Then how do you know…oh, never mind," I said. "Duh, stuck in here, can see every thought." I slapped my forehead. "Anyway…I'll explain later. I'll give you access to my memories if you make my hands into claws for about…say, five seconds. Deal? I know you can't see my mind, your expertise doesn't cover that, does it? Well, it also has to do with the fact I meditate a lot…"

**"You interest me, human," **he said.** "Deal."**

-.-.-

I opened my eyes and saw fire coming towards me. While I stayed in there, a second had pasted out here. I wiggled my fingers and cut the wires, before the fire reached me. Great, now there were holes in my gloves.

Sasuke didn't wait and charged at me. I jumped back and grabbed his foot when he swung his leg at me. I twisted his leg, forcing him to turn with it. He lost his balance and the only thing that kept him up was my hand. I dropped him and stepped on his back. I quickly grabbed his wrists and made sure he couldn't move properly. He struggled for a moment.

"I resign," Sasuke said tiredly.

Iruka declared, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

I got off him. Right when I did, the bell rang to signify the end of classes for the day. I silently walked away. Well, ran when I saw many of the girls following me to "congratulate" me. I mislead them in some places and left for my real destination.

The Hokage monument. I needed to do some serious thinking.

-.-.-

Yes! He finally figured it out! And, at the moment, even if something doesn't quite make sense, except it at face value. It'll make things go a hell of a lot smoother.

In case you've been wondering about Naruto's attitude, I thought it was pretty clear. Apparently not. He's struggling to sepperate his feelings about the people he know and the people here. He thinks because they aren't real, it doesn't matter how he acts towards them and he feels that he shouldn't allow himelf to feel anything for them since it's a waste of time.


End file.
